Nurse Brandt and Maid Benji: Jane's Revenge
by PJS3rd10
Summary: An epically, hilarious, shenanigan that both Benji and Brandt have to endure.


More shenanigans for the boys!

* * *

It was two weeks before Halloween. Ethan and Jane had finally gotten over the virus that plagued them. Luckily, for Brandt and Benji; they did not catch the  
virus that was going around. Benji gloated in front of Jane and Ethan for his healthy immune system. Ethan just shrugged him off or would threaten to hurt Benji to make him stop. He liked taunting everyone, especially, Jane. She would get so mad at him. He loved the reaction she gave him.

"You're just jealous that I have a better immune system than you."

"Stop, gloating Benji, you'll regret it." Jane was tight lipped upset with Benji's childish ways. She wanted to slap him upside the head and put him into a headlock. She smiled at the thought.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" Benji was very childish at the moment. He had his hands over his ears taunting her like a little school boy. Jane began getting furious with Benji. A thought had struck her, when she smiled slyly at him. Benji stopped and gulped.

"What are you planning, Jane?" She smiled at him.

"Oh, you'll regret it all right." She walked away without saying another word.

"Jane? Jane? Oh, boy…this isn't good."

* * *

Jane waited until Benji had forgotten their little conversation of him gloating. She wanted to catch him off guard. Jane, in spite, decided to host a Halloween bash with their co-workers and punishing Benji to wear his Nurse outfit or she'll put him through hell. She told everyone, but Benji. Benji and Jane we're practicing at the shooting range on a cool, fall day. She decided to break the ice. Although, she was calm and composed, she wanted revenge against Benji.

"Benji, I'm going to have a Halloween party and you'll be wearing your Maid outfit." The demand caught Benji off guard and he shot the side walls instead of the targets.

"Wh-what? No, absolutely not! I cannot do-do that because, because, I have an ear infection and have to go to the doctors." Jane raised an eyebrow at him and glared.

"And if you do not wear your outfit or show up at all, I'll tell all the girls that you like to pretend that you are a Chip and Dale stripper, home alone. You like to wear a speedo and a bowtie around the neck. Your stage name Bare Benji." His face went pale.

"You wouldn't…." Jane came face to face with him.

"I dare you." He slightly faltered and decided to give into Jane's command.

"Right, umm... When do you plan on doing this party?" his fear against Jane was outweighed by his fear of humiliation. Jane took one shot at the target and hit the middle. She smiled innocently at Benji.

"That was for gloating." Benji stood in fear.

* * *

On his way back to his apartment, Benji drove; dreading the Halloween party that was only a couple of days away. Benji saw and item out of the ordinary. It was Brandt's nurse outfit. He remembered Brandt threw the outfit in Benji's car declaring he would never wear it. Ever. The thought hit him. He smiled gleefully. He decided to pay a visit to his best-buddy Brandt that evening.

Brandt sat on his floor doing crunches in his living room of his apartment complex. Little did he know of the surprise event that was about to unfold. He heard a door-knock at his entrance.

"Heeeeyyyy, Brandt! I've got a black-mailing proposition for you! You're wearing you Nurse outfit!

"Go away, Benji! And I will not wear that outfit." Brandt continued his sit-ups. What he had heard made him quickly yank his door open.

"What if I told Jane you opened her tampon candy?"

Brandt immediately opened the door. Brandt was a man's-man he accepted the beauty of women's miracle, but yet, he did not want to hear about the process.

"Benji, you of all people should know that I will hurt you if you bring that topic up again. Okay?" Benji's grin began provoking Brandt's temper.

"Won't this be exciting! We can go together!" His shoulders matched his excited movement of his eyes. Brandt was about ready to pummel him down. He could not believe that Benji was getting the best of him.

* * *

It was three hours before the party. Benji decided to get ready at Brandt's place. Brandt opened the door, as soon as Benji knocked.

"Oh, it's you." Brandt walked away.

"Nice to see you too, mate! I also brought makeup!" Benji smiled at Brandt's back, as he walked away. Brandt cringed at the sound of 'makeup'.

"Let's just get this over with." In hindsight, they just picked up whatever size they thought would fit them. They never thought the outfits would see daylight, so to speak. Benji's maid outfit was a one piece, as well as Brandt's. They both went their separate rooms to get dressed. Benji tried putting on his dress, but was stuck a quarter ways towards fitting him. He had half his head in the whole, while one arm was through and the other was half way. Brandt was able to get the dress on, but was not able to zip it up. The zipper was three-quarters of the way up. Brandt walked over to Benji's room to find him in a hilarious awkward position. Brandt couldn't help but laugh. Benji saw Brandt in his nurse outfit, but looked as though he was trying to suck in his gut to fit into the dress. Benji laughed back.

"It's not funny."

"So, says the man in a Maid outfit."

"So, says the man in a Nurse outfit."

"Touché."

"Touché."

They both stopped laughing and their face turned serious. Without another word, they helped each other into their costumes. Brandt tried pulling on the dress. Benji howled. Brandt tried pulling his arms through. Benji howled.

"This costume is too small."

"You think so?" Benji snapped at Brandt.

"We're gonna have to," Brandt yanked Benji's arms, as he howled, they both heard a tear. Brandt and Benji stopped and stared at each other in question. Benji shuffled his feet towards the mirror. He saw the tear near the zipper. It ripped a good three inches horizontally from the zipper. Brandt popped his head in the mirror to see the catastrophe.

"Oh, for heaven-sakes…" Brandt howled into a hysterical fit, when his zipper came down a quarter and got stuck. Brandt stopped to try and zip it up, but ripped the seams on the shoulder of his dress. Benji howled back.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." They both were a pair for sore-eyes.

"We can't go in these. Our outfits are ripped!" Brandt complained.

"Oh! I thought you didn't want to dress up?" Brandt glared at Benji. "Plus, you and I have to. One, I'm black-mailing you, two, so is Jane." Brandt whipped his head around to glare daggers into Benji.

"You blacked mailed me because Jane black-mailed you?"

"Yup! It's time for makeup!" Brandt threw his hands up in defeat. He knew that he wouldn't get an answer even if he tried beating it out of him.

"No. Why the heck do you even have makeup with you?"

"Oh! Com'on! What's the point of dressing up if you don't put a bit of make up on! Be a man!" Benji gingerly tapped on a little bit of eye shadow.

"Yeah, I'm a real man alright." Brandt kept giving Benji the death glare and retorted back. Benji finished his part of the makeup and tried putting some one Brandt. Brandt pushed Benji's arm away and yelled at him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at Benji.

"You need make up! Com'on! I actually did a pretty good job, see," Benji closed his eyes to reveal his eye shadow masterpiece.

"If you want to dress up drag, go ahead, but I'm not going too." Brandt refused to let Benji touch him with any more feminine products. That is how he got into this situation in the first place.

"Loosen up, will you? It's for one day anyways. It's for laughs anyways." Benji tried again, but Brandt then put him into a head lock. Benji flailed his arms around trying to get Brandt off of him. They fell on to the floor knocking the makeup over with them. Benji felt around for any item to stop Brandt. He found the powder and began beating Brandt with it. It turned into an all-out makeup war.

* * *

Music was loud; everyone was dancing and having a good time. Ethan were already there talking to Jane. Ethan dressed up as James Bond. Jane dressed up as cat-women from Batman. Jane and Ethan were mingling when she heard the doorbell ring. She smirked.

"I think I know who it is." She smirked at Ethan. Ethan was in for a surprise and everyone was in for a surprise. Jane opened the door to find Benji in his maid outfit that was torn. He had lipstick on and eye shadow, yet it look like he was in a makeup fight. She stifled a laugh, when she turned her gaze to a Nurse Brandt. He had lipstick smeared over his face and dress and powder all over him. She burst out laughing. Everyone stopped to look at what Jane was laughing at, and then found the pair standing in the door. They were definite sight for sore eyes. Everyone burst out laughing at them. Ethan was about ready to fall to the floor in a laughing-fit. Brandt felt utterly humiliated. Benji twitched a smile at the fact he got Brandt, yet, was also embarrassed.

Benji smiled ventriloquize his lips to Brandt, "A definite night to remember?" Brandt mumbled back.

"I hate you, Benji."

* * *

Hahahah! Aren't they both lovable? Especially, Brandt, you gotta love him. =P


End file.
